An Intimate Affair - Sexy Results
'Suncrest Manor: Dining Hall ' ---- ::''This elongated chamber provides space for feasting and entertainment. ::''Ceiling supports jut out in crescent shapes from the longer walls, connecting wooden beams far overhead. Each columnar post sports silver-guild sconces shaped like fists. The nature of each fist should be noted to alternate gender - an obsidian-armored clench flanked by a slender, feminine hand, and so on. ::''A black runner carpet streaks down the center of the hall. A long, rectangular biinwood table is surrounded by omfortable bench seating with a tall-backed chair at either end. A small door leads into the kitchen. ---- :''The dining hall has been similiarly transformed - hung with Lomasa brown interspersed with a very tasteful violet and yes, more of the splash of crimson that is stormclaw roses, a low table holds up food, while the rest of the floor has been cleared to have a space to dance and to enjoy the evening's entertainment and music. Rather than clutter the space with statuary or other impediments to enjoying the night's dancing, thin lines have been strung with cut crystal and hung from the center of the room's swinging chandelier. The roof glitters and turns as the dancers move, reflecting their steps in the shadows of flickering light from above. :''Despite recent events which would normally demand economy, this affair has been blown quite to the fullest reaches of extravagance. Fine blue wine glimmers heartily in silver goblet upon silver goblet; these are all stamped with the Lomasa crest. Progressing further, there is such an assortment of food laid out at the table that this meal should certainly be called a feast: shining roast animals selected from the best of Lomasa, Kahar and Mikin game, creamy wheels of cheese, and a full range of cakes and puddings along with water, ale and wine served both warm and cold. Taran slips in fairly quietly - probably the last really *quiet* moment out of him. He makes his way to the opposite side of the hall from the food, looks around the hall with an attitude more of reminding himself of something than looking for anything, selects a spot, and commandeers a chair. Farrel Lomasa is here - luckily having ghosted out just before the vast majority of guests began to arrive - already having made the last adjustments to the servants and doing his best to remain attentive to guests. Smiling, the nobleman nods to Taran - "Master Songbird - let me know if you've need of anything for the night's festivities, or simply ask a page - they've been instructed to assist you in any way they can." So much for going completely unnoticed - Regardless, the nobleman breezes past, his cloak moving just-so behind him, heading to the doors to play host. In the midst of Lomasa colors and reverie, a small sliver of black and silver comes to drift in the door - a representation of the House playing host to the joyous evening. The smells of good food and wine are enough to entice any mongoose into the room, regardless of her duration of intended stay, and so it is that Rowena enters freely with haste, nose leading the way. A low rumbling reminds her that she hadn't supped at this level in far too long. Rather than following the bard's move and claiming a seat of her own, she stays perched at the edge of the table, glancing to and fro at decor and awaiting the arrival of the guests of honor. "A fine taste in all things, all told," She comments aside in Farrel's direction as he doubles back towards the door. Farrel flashes a warm smile - stopping to bow, courtly and with a low chuckle. "your grace - those words do me honor. Say them for the food, and you'll honor my cousin Dianna as well - welcome!" From his newly-acquired seat, the bard brings the Lute out from its protected place under his cloak, letting the seraphite strings shine on the decorations. Setting fingers to the strings, the melody that comes forth is not - yet - a dance tune. Rather it seems to be a complex and extended version of an old love-ballad, such as might be pleasant to hear while eating and talking. The party's begun - things moving in slow swing as the Lomasa family and admirers make their way in - an head for food. Such is the nature of parties, after all. Farrel is near a table, distracted by a certain Mongoose dutchess, having just recovered from a rather courtly bow, as Taran settles in to play ambiant music as the guests arrive. "If my nose informs me correctly then compliments will be in order," Rowena nods and sends an appreciative smile Taran's way as he plays the enchanting lute. "Sadly I'm here just long enough to congratulate the merry couple and then I will be vanishing myself back to the Tribunal. It's high time to finish certain businesses, but...I think I'll snatch a delicacy or two for the road." "Your grace - please do." Farrel considers. "I'll have a bottle of... let me guess, the blue? You seem one who might enjoy that vintage - no matter. I'll have it sent to you. If you cannot celebrate overmuch with us, let me at least show some of the House's appreciation and joy by having the celebration brought to you." The gentleman smiles brightly - greeting a younger baron as he passes, then turning back to the Dutchess. Sahna slips into the dining hall, smile firmly in place. She makes a few murmured greetings here and there, heading for the table with the wine. Rowena chuckles softly, glancing to the array of foods and wines. "A bottle will be muchly appreciated, m'lord. Perhaps I will be able to catch myself company to share it with, but if not then I will toast my thanks to you alone." And as she says this, a sneaky hand of hers does reach down to sample a shredding of roasted goose. From his chair, the bard's melody slowly shifts - from renditions of old love ballads, to something introspective and soaring, yet at its core serene and almost deceptively simple. He does not play particularly loudly, though the music carries, so that conversations can be easily held. Entering on the arm of her husband - eee! - Milora Lomasa gives a broad smile to the dining hall in question. The table is filling quickly, with choice spots reserved for duchal guests. Leaving her husband's arm for a moment, the little blonde with find Faral's elbow and give it a gentle, mild jog. "That, Your grace, would be a positive shame. Regardless, I appreciate it. I do not believe we've met, formally - The Viscount Farrel Lomasa, of the Silver Havens." Farrel inclines his head - and, as Sahna goes by - he chuckles. "and /you/, your Grace, are being positively stealthy." And at that, his elbow's jogged - the nobleman blinking, turning.. and looking down at Milora, with a smile. "Ah! Lady - a radiant bride. Congratulations!" From the kitchen, offsetting this all so happy moment is a loud, and rather irked voice. "You move that pot again, and I will crack your head in two with it!" come the sweet tones of the Lady Dianna Lomasa. "Don't give me attitude, this is /my/ kitchen for the night!" "Farrel." Sahna greets, nodding over to him as she approaches. Turning to Milora, she adds smoothly, "Congratulations on your nuptuals." Norran quirks a brow as his new wife jaunts off, but gives a shrug of his shoulders as he resumes his usual smile. Noticing whome Milora's intended target was keeping company with, Norran shifts his direction to approach his well. "Duchess Rowena! I hadn't thought you'd manage to show yourself, from our correspondance you seem quite busy. Fortunately, things with East Leg go well enough where I can afford myself the luxury of generally managing to do what I can when I wish. I'd be more than happy to speak with you regarding our matter at another time to clarify what you've been told, perhaps after this so-called meeting occurs, whenever that may be." Once attention is paid to her, Milora emits a small, ecstatic sound and embraces Farrel quite fervently - if he will allow it. "I am so grateful for all of your very hard work, Cousin," she says emphatically. "I am so happy. I am so happy. - Thank you, the manor is beautiful, and you have /truly/ indulged me past necessity. Your Grace," she turns and beams at Sahna, although the figurative glow that surrounds her dims significantly as she steps forward and offers her hand. "Thank you for coming." "Hardly," Rowena replies and with a revealing flourish, dances the piece of meat 'roud once then pops it into her mouth. The morsel is hastily swallowed then, as the bride - and then groom - make their approaches. Goose down the hatch. "I suppose I owe the both of you both my sincerest apologies as well as congratulations," She smiles quietly, "as I was absent indeed for the ceremony and will be soon absent for the duration of your feast. I am glad that you've chosen to "christen" our temple, as it were, and have now a little mark in history for yourselves as the first couple to wed in the Temple of the White Dragon. My blessings to you both, and yes," she nods to Norran specifically, "you may seek my ear when you so desire. Be it known, however, that tomorrow eve I intend to uphold my part of the bargain. Best I can, at any rate, fate willing." Farrel is embraced - and startled for it, visibly so - but keeps that warm smile and his low chuckle - "I am glad - it is not every day, Lady, that one has the opportunity to do something befitting someone like the two of you. I should thank you for the opportunity." He actually returns that hug, a bit awkwardly - "Now, go and enjoy it, Lady. You can no me no greater honor." He looks curiously up to Sahna as the new bride makes her way to the Dutchess - but no, he stays firmly put. Dianna emerges from the kitchen, looking a bit grumpy, but wait, it's people! A smile immediately finds its way to her lips and she moves for the center-most group of people, which includes the bride and groom. "Ah, Milora, or I suppose it would be Duchess now," she says warmly. "I do apologize for not being able to make it to the actually ceremony, but someone had to ensure that everything was in place for when you arrived. I wish you and our dear Patriarch all of the happiness that the Light could bless you with." Sahna takes Milora's hand, offering the Lomasa a firm handshake. Her words are a sotto voce murmur; "Thank you for inviting me." Her gaze meets Milora's directly, something alight in her sage-green hued eyes. "Duchess Mikin, good to see you. Hello, Di. Duke Lomasa." She adds, as an afterthought. "I appreciate your efforts, Duchess. I'm sorry I need be forceful and quick to judge, but these days, it seems as if it is necessary if I am to get my point across. Regretful, but necessary. I hope you enjoy your time here, however brief it may be. Because," he pauses, grinning at Farrel and Dianna as he claps his hands together. "This is a celebration most certainly worthy of the feast! No matter what troubles some of you may have possibly been in the past, you both have certainly proved yourself to be Lomasas, indeed," assures the Duke, flashing a bright grin at his two kin. As Milora acknowledges Sahna, so does he, bowing his head and offering a faint smile. "Good of you to join us, Duchess. I assure you, the wine is the best." Milora had apparently had something good-humoured on her lips; Sahna's direct gaze silences her, and her face becomes rather solemn as she nods and inclines her head respectfully. "It was my very good pleasure." Leaving that there, and polite, she turns to Dianna, smiles and moves to squeeze her hands. "You are the Queen of Darlings tonight, Dianna, and I bow to you." She produces a cordial curtsey to suit. "This is a favour and a flattery of epic proportions, and I am glad that I employed you and Lord Farrel to this purpose. Do not call me Duchess just yet, or at least do so sparingly. I had thought that I would like the title, but now I think that I will need to get used to it." As the couple's attentions flit to other guests, Rowena casts a sidelong glance at the table then to the bard, and lastly the decorations. A fine affair it was and regretful to leave it without at least one goblet of wine in her belly. Or one dance under her feet. But.... A peaceful transition smoothes the lines that had started to form in her brow and serenity's smile curls gently at her lips. All was well here, 'twas time for her to go. "Viscount," she directs to Farrel and nods at the occupied Dianna, "Pass my appreciations along to your kin, as the goose was lovely. When Master Songbird strikes up the songs, dance your feet a bit for mine?" "Of course the wine is the best!" Dianna says, shaking her head in Norran's direction. "It came from my personal collection, so you had best make good use of it, cousin." Attention now to the bouncing bride. "Queen of Darlings. Oh, I do hope you do not let /that/ one get out, Milora... it would put an end to the reputation I have held up for several years now," she teases. "But the pleasure was mine, as I know you would have very eagerly done the same for me." Now on to the Nillu Duchess. "Sahna, I do know that this is meant to be a party, but do you suppose I could borrow you for a few moments to discuss a few small matters. You are so very busy doing Duchessy things that I have not been able to catch you before now." The browned-haired Lomasa gives a sweet smile and even clasps her hands together in a pleading gesture. "It's not something from my reserve, but it'll do. I'll trust to Dianna and Farrel's palates." Sahna responds, sipping at her wine, gaze still alight. "Quite good. The ceremony was well done as well.. My compliments to your beautiful temple, Duchess Mikin." "Your grace - " Farrel offers Rowena a smile and an abbreviated version of the earlier bow. "I'll have that wine sent to you, and, though my dancing skills are not yours - believe me, I remember! - I shall do my best to do you justice. Light keep." Norran's pronouncement he addresses next, raising his voice with a laugh - "Your Grace, you're far too kind - why, you've as much declared me a Lomasa! I had no idea it was in doubt; perhaps I've been late on my tithes." Teasing that is, and bright - "But this party is for you and yours, your grace - you and your bride, and the House and the guests, and as such - no business! No worries, no thoughts of East Leg or the troubled times outside. For one night, my friends -" Farrel winks, looking conspiratorially, somehow, at the room in front of him - "For one night, let us celebrate a wedding instead - for the bride and groom!" "Such conversation could better be had over food!" Milora declares strongly, moving to snag Norran by the elbow and move to the table. "This fine feast will not hold forever." Norran is snagged, as it were, dragged off by his new bride toward the primary table in the dining hall with a small laugh. He keeps pace with her, moving off silent toward their seats. "Aha!" Milora find her place at the head of the table, where the chair has doubled so that two may be seated side by side. Her place is, traditionally, on the left facing; as the remainder of the guests would file toward the table, she would find and raise a goblet of - something cold and quickly warming. "In concurrance with Lord Farrel Lomasa and his earnest wisdom, and to himself, and to Lady Dianna, for their part in this wedding." She raises the glass, a gesture which is imitated widely by the same crowd that tittered their approval to Farrel's original words. "What a fine family I have been blessed with!" Milora says before tilting back her head and consuming some amount of wine. Farrel Lomasa moves over next to Sahna's elbow, letting the Lomasa Duke and his new wife take the party that is theirs. He murmers to her softly - gesturing to a seat down the table, with a smile. He himself has no glass to raise, and thus does not - instead letting the rest of the family offer their toast and congratulations. Somewhere in that his eyes track to Dianna.. and he winks to her, calling quietly, "You, cousin, will have to stop serving and, for once, enjoy a party. the servants can handle it." Norran begins to take his place beside Milora, though pauses briefly to grab at something at his right hip. However, since there is nothing at all at his right hip, he appears somewhat confused before chuckling to himself and taking his seat. He takes up his own goblet, giving a nod to the guests at large. "Aye! A fantastic meal, no doubt I've not had anything for some time, so I'll be taking full part!" Dianna inclines her head to Milora as her name is spoken, but seems more intent on awaiting Sahna's reply to her query. "Oh, hush, Farrel. I wanted to talk with Sahna briefly before settling down to the joyous occasion." And in the background, as diners seat themselves, the bard's music shifts to something nearer bold - a little stronger a melody, a little firmer a progression. Worth listening to, perhaps, while mouths are full. "I'll skip on the food, actually, so it's a good time for me to abscond with some of this glossy star. You must tell me the vintage, Di." Sahna murmurs, glancinjg up at Farrel. Words pass between them, murmured, as she reaches over to pat his arm. "I owe Farrel a dance Dianna, but we can sneak out to the kitchens and steal a few moments." Milora raises her goblet to be joined briefly with Norran's; she grins and speaks to him in low tones and the plate before her is heartily filled with pudding and dark goose meat. "You will be home to your sabre before very long, my dear. Hopefully I will provide a sufficient distraction for one night." Farrel considers that... then smiles, shaking his head - and moving away with a wink, his eyes still oddly neutral. Amongst the Lomasa, he finds himself a place, settling into it with a sigh - and quietly becoming just another of the family, settling in to dinner. "Hush, Milora. It's not that at all, I'm just used to removing it when I'm about to sit down. Ingrained reaction for me, you see," answers Norran of his wife with a low chuckle, nudging her playfully as he sits back beside her. He then, however, gets right to the business of eating what he can. Elaborately, of course. "Glad you could come all of the way down for this little gathering," Dianna says to Sahna as she takes the Nillu's arm to tug her off with a flickering glance back to the tables, first over Farrel, and then the newlyweds. Farrel raises a glass - tucking into dinner with a will, exchanging words of inconsequentials with an aging Viscount from somewhere near river turn and simply enjoying the meal. Truth be told, however, he doesn't eat much - no, mostly, he chatters, sips at wine, and moves food about his plate in the illusion of dinner. Norran, for the most part, resumes his meal. He pauses after awhile, readying himself before glancing over to Farrel with a faint grin. "So. Viscount, how goes your business with your new place? I'm afraid I've not had the opportunity to visit it with the troubles as of late." Farrel, thus addressed, looks up and smiles. "ah. Your grace. The Havens progress - Admittedly, the rumors of friction between Houses have made things a bit trying, but as all things do, we move on." He leans back, cradling his glass of a Nillu blue - "I've hope to have hands in in the next few days to turn the fields, and I've been discussing the possibility of a horse-fair with the Duke Seamel; the havens has the land for it, and it should be exceedingly profitable, especially if we make it into an annual event." The nobleman smiles warmly, "You should come out and see the changes - I shall break ground on a conservatory before fall, with any luck." Milora commences with her supper, well-behaved for the most part. When she has eaten her fill, however, she reclines and leans over to whisper something in Norran's ear. "I certainly shall. Small or not, the settlement is Lomasa. It's my duty to look over it as well as Westwatch, Elkmont or East Leg," assures Norran, giving Farrel a nod and turning his attention toward Milora. He arches a brow somewhat, grinning toward her before rising and looking toward the general area. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid my Duchess is not feeling particularly well. The stress is not settling well with her to put her in a celebratory mood, so I'm afraid we must excuse ourselves while I tend to her. Feel free to stay, feast, I encourage you all to continue! We'll take out leave. Light be with you all, and have fun!" calls Norran, taking a final swig of his wine before abandoning the goblet and reaching over to help Milora up and move with her out of the room. Farrel stands, as the Duke moves to leave with his lady - as does most of the table - smiling. "Enjoy tonight, Your Grace!" There are certainly other calls - some of them rather riebald.. these /are/ Lomasas, after all. ---- ''Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs